


Do You Think You Can Take Us All?

by DrOmega101



Series: Kinktober 2019 [29]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kinktober 2019, Multi, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: Richie takes on all the Loser's club





	Do You Think You Can Take Us All?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29 - Over-stimulation
> 
> Enjoy!

“Do you think you can take us all?”

The question sends shivers down his spine, back arching into the touch of his alpha. Fingers continue to lazily thrust into his wet hole, as he grips onto the bed sheets in his fists.

“You know I’m always up for a challenge babe,” Richie spreads his legs as wide as he can. “Bring it on.”

Bill withdraws his fingers, placing a quick kiss on Richie’s lips, before moving in between the omega’s spread legs. He thrusts in slowly, Richie’s legs wrapping around his waist, bringing him in closer. His pace is slow and steady, taking his time to enjoy the feeling of his omega’s hot, wet pussy around his cock. By the time Bill finally cums into the condom, Richie is gasping from his second orgasm.

Eddie takes Bill’s place, almost immediately thrusting into Richie the moment Bill moves away. Richie yelps, already on the verge of another climax, as Eddie thrusts hard and fast. The alpha hits his sweet spot every time, and by the time Eddie is done, Richie’s legs are shaking with the force of another climax.

When Ben gets his turn, Richie lets out a pitiful moan. Ben is the largest of the alphas, and Richie doesn’t think he can handle it right now. But Bill’s gentle hand running through his hair soothes him. He opens his legs for Ben as wide as they’ll go, bracing himself for the first thrust in.

Tears are streaming down his face when Stan takes his turn. The beta is gentle, lips sucking lightly at the sensitive part of Richie’s neck, arms cradling the omega as he thrusts in slowly. Richie’s body arches, the omega letting out a loud groan of pain and pleasure. 

“I don’t think I can take any more, guys,” Richie’s whole body is shaking at this point. Every part of him sensitive to touch. He tries to curl in on himself, but a hand on his leg stops him, keeping them parted. “Bill, I can’t...” he whimpers.

“Yes you can, Richie. I believe in you.”

Bill’s thumb is rubbing soothing circles on his leg, as the other cups Richie’s wet cheek. Eddie’s hand is in his, giving Richie’s a light squeeze. Richie finally nods, beckoning Mike to climb in between his legs. Mike hesitates for a moment.

“Don't' worry Mike, these two losers are right. I just needed a small reach is all,” Richie’s voice is still shaky, but the omega takes a deep breath. “Come on big boy. It's not often you get to show me what you got.” And with that, Mike thrusts in. 

Beverly takes her turn, eating him out like it’s the last thing she’ll do. Richie has always said Beverly had a talented tongue, and now was no exception. Beverly licks and probes at Richie’s quivering entrance, lapping up the juices that flow out of the omega. Richie is left screaming when he finally cums again.

Afterwards, when they’ve all had their turn, they take care of him. It’s Richie’s favorite part. Hey all huddle around him, as much as they can with seven people. Eddie and Bill are usually on either side of them, with Beverly behind Bill and Ben behind her. Stan and Mike take the place behind Eddie, and Richie is right in the middle. They sleep peacefully after that.


End file.
